lis_mundifandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Island Chain
Elena Island and its surrounding islands are a small chain of islands in the Blue Horizon ocean, approximately 1532 miles off the eastern coast of the 'Name WIP' continent. Its current status as an overseas interest of Alicia puts it under the authority of the Alician monarcy, this is mostly due to it being not only to it hosting one of the few Naval ports outside of Alicia but also due it its strategic siginifigance in the Northern Blue Horizon ocean. Currently all traffic heading to and from the Elena chain is restricted to essential and military personell. Geography The Elena chain is made up of four islands in total, three main islands and a fourth, smaller island. Elena island being the biggest of the four makes up the most of the chain, dominated by a large mountain in the center surrounded by a thick brush of forest on eighty percent of the way. The remainder of the island is mostly flatland and beach though to the south there is a large raised cliff area, serving to outlook over most of the bay between the chain. Most of the northern coast is sheer cliff, the only logical landing areas being along the south and south eastern coast, the rest of the island being inaccessible by sea without extreme and dangerous means. The second of these islands is Median isle, its mainland being mostly made of uneven hills and slight dotting of forest, though most of it is open from canopy cover. The northern section of the island almost touches the cliffed coast of Elena in an arching fashion the island itself being somewhat curved in its geography. Median is a much more accessible island to land upon, beaches on the north, east and in the bay of the western side make for clear landing areas for ships. While it is a much more uneven terrain compared to the Elena, the hills provide a partial natural cover from the forces of nature during storms and high winds, the middle of the island serving as good protection from the elements. Alatre Island is the southern most island of the chain, substantially smaller than both Elena and Median and sporting very little in the way of hills. Most of the island is covered with trees, almost up to the cliffs and beach. The beach on the north east section of the island covers about thirty five percent of the island's coast, though the cliffs around it are more of rocky beaches than sheer walls of stone, though still make for high ship hazards. The forth island is situated off the coast of Median isle, mostly a large rocky outcrop from the main island and being mostly unserviceable. While the sharp jagged outcropping is much smaller than Elena's main mountain, it is still rather sizable and gives a clear line of sight over the whole bay. 'History' The chain was a rather recent discovery in terms of Alician cartography, being found approximately twenty three years ago from the current date. When the ship first found it the captain had assumed they had made good time and reached the opposite coast that had been charted before, though upon checking his map records he discovered this not to be the case. Records state that the ship first landed on Median Isle, the explorers spending a day scoping out this island, having easily spotted the much larger island in the distance and deciding that this place warranted much more immediate investigation. The following week played host to a small scale scoping out of the large island as well as the remaining habitable island to the south, judgments being made that the island was mostly uninhabited by anything other than wildlife and plants, the discovery demanding they return back to Alicia to report this new land. No real further investigation went into the island for a few years, the island only coming to attention once again during the reorganization of the Alician Navy into a more structured and flexible force. The current monarch at the time, Kyra Venerer along with the thoughts of her advisors sought to make the Elena chain into a port where their ships could resupply, primarily to handle trade routes and to give a safe haven for ships crossing the Blue Horizon from storms. This plan was partially realized and a small naval port and facilities were set up on Elena Island, the small dock nothing compared to the grand naval yards of the homeland but still a welcome place for ships crossing the seas. Following the death of Kyra Venerer and the subsequent rise of Relgriegh that followed a few years after her death, Princess Alice decided that it would be much more valuable to turn the island into a military dock for the newer, much larger ships being introduced into the Alician navy, almost all ports around the world incapable of hosting them. The idea was initially met with disagreement from her advisors due to its cost in materials but soon enough the princess's word won out and construction began in haste. Within a year of the decree the port was vastly increased in size, the larger docks built to accommodate and service the large Alician warships of the Alician Royal Navy. Over the years since then the docks have expanded once more, reaching across to Median Isle to form a docking bay, as well as fortifications and a small town to host the compliment of military and workers on site. There has also been a special camp built to look into the natural resources inside and below the island, rare deposits of ore found in one of the many cave systems. 'Alician ownership' As of the current time the chain is a protected land under Alicia, its interests as a strategic location in the Blue Horizon are extremely clear. Large nations with knowledge of the island were naturally opposed to Alicia making the island into a restricted area, clearly stating that the location gave Alicia a large foothold to stage assaults on the many nations that have a coast in the Blue Horizon, however the princess has clearly stated on many occasions that is not what will happen. The recent discovery of the rare resources that may be below the island is kept an extremely guarded secret for now however, only the staff at the camp and the higher ranks of command knowing of their existence, not wishing to let anyone outside of Alicia know of such matters for obvious reasons. Princess Alice has also stated should the time come around where she deems it right the islands will be once again open to trade ships crossing the ocean and the chain will return to being a haven for all friendly ships, however this will not be happening till she is comfortable with the situation. 'Elena Naval Vanguard ' The large Naval base now situated on the island expands across all the primary islands, Elena playing host to the most of it. The primary docks are along the south east coast of the island, four large docks for capital size ships all with the facilities needed to resupply and repair the ships of the Royal Navy. Elena Island also plays host to most of the homes, warehouses and other structures that make up the base, stretching along the coast and up into the mainland. Median Isle docks add another two capital docks to the compliment of the base, primarily having only warehouses and repair facilities on this side of the bay. There are dotted fortifications and outposts across all the islands, the primary forts being Elena point on the southern crest of Elena Island, Alatre outpost a fort that runs along the south coast of the island and the Ash watch on the eastern cliff face of Elena Island. Several more fortifications are under construction to this day. The small island off the north east coast of Median also plays host to a lighthouse recently built, the simple structure is built into the side of the small mountain and will eventually be built into something more grand given more time.